


Playgrounds and Pocket Protectors

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kid!Roman, dad!patton, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: “They’re not your kids; back the fuck off” prompt for my girlfriend.A stranger approaches Roman and Virgil at the playground.





	Playgrounds and Pocket Protectors

“Hey, kids! Do you want to come here for a second?” The stranger asked sweetly, bending down to eye level with the two eight-year-olds. The younger of the two, Virgil, clung to his brother’s hand. The child was unsure of this man.

“Daddy says we aren’t ‘posed to talk to strangers,” Roman, the older brother, said with a confident twinge to his little voice. He knew that he was supposed to protect his brother, even if they were only a few minutes apart in age.

“I’m no stranger! Don’t you remember your Uncle Evan?” The man’s smile grew larger, beckoning them closer. Just then Patton stepped into the conversation, an uncharacteristically angry expression on his face. Virgil hid his face in Roman’s t-shirt; he didn’t like it when dad was angry.

“You have three seconds to get away from my children,” Patton growled, reaching his arm around his kids to protect them. The man’s grin faltered and turned into a snarl.

“I wasn’t doing anything! You need to—“

“They’re not your kids,” another tall man stepped in, pushing the aggravated stranger away. His next sentence was whispered in an icy fury like no other. “Back the _fuck_ off before I kick your ass right here. I’m not worried about an assault charge.”

The first stranger stumbled back. “Learn to take a joke, dude.” He basically ran to his car and sped off.

A smile crept onto the second stranger’s face as he adjusted his glasses and turned to the family beside him. He held a brown square up in his hands as if it were a trophy. “I stole his wallet. Would you like me to report him to the police for attempted abduction of your children?”

“Yes, please!” Patton sighed as he peeled Virgil off of Roman and scooped the crying child into his arms. “Thank you so much for all of this, um…”

“Logan. Logan Walters.” The man held out his hand and Patton awkwardly shook it while trying not to drop Verge.

“I’m Patton Boucher. And these are my sons: Virgil and Roman.”

“Mister! You were _so_ brave for stepping in for dad!” Roman was practically jumping out of his pants with excitement; he valued anyone who tried to stand up for his father.

“It’s no problem, kid,” Logan smiled and knelt by the child. Roman flung himself at him, knocking him onto his back as a tiny body wormed it’s way into the older man’s arms. Patton and Virgil’s laughter rang like bells at the sight.

“So, Logan. Would you like to come with us for ice cream? My treat.” Patton offered as Logan maneuvered to his feet while Roman still clung to him like a little burr.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
